


kiss upon a scar

by Kylaroid



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/F, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Season 4 Spoilers, Smut, even though this is porn they're still in love so mark that down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylaroid/pseuds/Kylaroid
Summary: "The two of them have an interesting history with bars. A give and take—both of them always digging for information. Now that the games are over, all that remains is fluttering nerves and soft tender feelings."in which dom and darlene go on a date and enjoy each other's company afterward — a very self-indulgent sickeningly sweet nsfw fanfiction !
Relationships: Darlene Alderson/Dominique DiPierro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	kiss upon a scar

Rain is pattering against the windows of Dom’s apartment, providing a soothing white noise. The wind surges and howls outside like a startled cat. The redhead’s eyes flutter—slow to start—and blink open at the sound of the squall outside. She had fallen asleep. 

Her head turns a little to the side and is greeted by the sight of Darlene—bare and tangled up in the bedsheets. Only half of the comforter is on Dom and the rest seems to have been stolen away by Darlene. Dom doesn’t mind though—she runs a little hot anyway. Her eyes catch on a few dark marks littering Darlene’s skin. Warm purple and red bruises dusted across her shoulder, planted on her neck, and slowly fading on her stomach. Dom finds matching pairs on her own skin. 

‘ _Jesus H, am I a teen again?_ ’ The thought passes though. She can’t entirely admit it, but she likes the reminder of Darlene’s presence in her life. Wispy brown locks, messy and slightly tangled are spread across one of Dom’s pillows. Her eyes are shut and her eyelids give the smallest shift as her eyes underneath dart back and forth. She’s dreaming. Dom wonders—ponders what Darlene might be dreaming about. Her breath is slow, even, and heavy, and her expression is so soft—peaceful. She’s never seen Darlene look so calm and still before. 

Dom decides not to get up, not to move. She doesn’t want to wake up Darlene. Besides, the brunette’s legs are tangled with her own and the sensation of Darlene’s skin on hers is rapturous. Dom melts into the feeling as her mind traipses through the memories of the day as they return to her. 

Darlene and Dom had been texting, trying to decide where they would go for their date. First date. First _real_ date, anyways. They contemplated a movie, but they agreed that there really wasn’t anything good out. A restaurant, perhaps? No, they both have bad track-records with restaurant dates. ‘I know a good barcade not too far from your apartment.’ Darlene suggested. ‘Barcade?’ Dom texted back. ‘It’s a bar with an arcade in it. It’ll be fun!’ Something familiar, yet a little new. Darlene sent the location and time where they would meet. 

Dom spent awhile picking out an outfit—perhaps an embarrassing amount of time. At first, Dom always wore professional wear around Darlene—as she should. The night they met at the bar—the night that Dom took Darlene home with her—was the first time she really dressed down around Darlene. Hadn’t really given it too much thought. She was too tired, too buried under work—didn’t think much of Darlene’s phone call to put in any effort. When Janice sent her a blurry photo of Darlene and Elliot running a red light with instructions to find them, Dom had riddled through her wardrobe for a change of clothes. Something intimidating, an outfit that spoke the words _I’m not here to fuck around—I’m not someone to fuck around with_. Perhaps looking good was an ulterior motive, not conscious to her at the time. 

But today, the stress of work was substantially alleviated and there was no Janice forcing her to go and find Darlene. Somehow, the knowledge that there was no pretense and no charades was almost more intimidating. Just the two of them, connecting and baring their souls to each other in an earnest and intimate way that Dom was so unfamiliar with. She rummaged through her closet several times and somehow it became even messier than it was before. Looking through her clothes made her wonder about the last time she went shopping for herself. Everything was either too professional or too laidback. She didn’t want to dress for an interrogation or a business meeting, but didn’t want to look like she was ready to lounge around her apartment either. Ultimately, Dom settled on a dark navy turtleneck, her off-yellow scarf, a pair of comfortable black pants, a light jacket, and one of her pairs of black tall boots. 

She worried that she might be late but actually ended up getting there a little early. A chronic habit – she’s almost always early to everything, whether she means to be or not. Dom debated whether or not to order a drink, but just sitting there silently made her anxiety brew in a bad way. She decided to order a small glass which she sipped from as she waited. Thankfully, Dom found that she didn’t have to wait terribly long for Darlene to arrive.

From her spot at the bar, Dom could see the door to the barcade swing open and a grungy brunette with heart-shaped glasses entered. Darlene’s trendy punk style was always rather transfixing for Dom. Always pulling her from her safe comfort zone into unfamiliar electrifying waters. She is beautiful. Dom had thought so since the first time they met. Granted, she pushed those terribly unprofessional thoughts aside for months. But Darlene basked in the warm glow of her apartment and one drink too many made it impossible for Dom to deny the attraction.

Dom tipped her head back and finished off the last of the drink—pushed the glass towards the bartender so they could dispose of it. Darlene approached, took off her glasses—folded them and hung them from her top. Her large blue eyes, amplified by her heavy eye make-up, caught with Dom’s and lit up. “Hey! Hope you weren’t waiting too long.” She exclaimed as she took a seat on the stool beside the ginger. Darlene’s gaze interrogated Dom—looked her over, checked her out—before shifting to the bar counter. Rested on the empty glass. “Wow, started the party already?” Dom opened her mouth to protest, explain, but Darlene interrupted before she got the chance. “No worries, I got you covered babe.” She insisted and raised a hand—hailing the bartender over. “Another for her and a bourbon, Eagle Rare, neat—on my tab,” Darlene ordered with a little motion towards Dom’s empty glass. 

The two of them have an interesting history with bars. A give and take—both of them always digging for information. Now that the games are over, all that remains is fluttering nerves and soft tender feelings. They started gentle with questions and conversation—safe. Dom inquired about Elliot and Darlene asked how Dom’s family was doing. As they shared icebreakers, they also swapped less-than-discreet glances. The attraction was clear, heavy in the air between them as they took swigs from their drinks. Darlene shared the short-lived cat story from her childhood and Dom told Darlene about her family dog. Little stories and warm alcohol that chipped away at any nerves that had taken root in their systems. 

Once they had finished their drinks, Darlene recommended that they play some games. She hopped off the barstool and wrapped her arms around Dom’s sturdy bicep – which prompted some heat to spread across Dom’s face. With a little coaxing, Dom agreed and Darlene pulled her over to a two-player “House of the Dead” shooter game. The screen was pixelated with dated graphics—clearly a game from the 90s or early 2000s. Darlene shoved her hand into her jacket pocket and pulled out a handful of quarters – entered them into both coin slots and pressed the two-player start button. Dom reached out and grabbed a red plastic pistol connected to the machine by a long metal cord. 

“Okay, so, you just gotta shoot all the zombies and you fire off the screen to reload.” Dom rolled her eyes at the hamminess of it all but played along. “Yeah, okay.” The game started and with their teamwork, the two of them cleared the first two levels fairly easily. “You and I make a pretty good team, huh?” Darlene chirped, leaning over and giving Dom a playful nudge. The faux redhead tittered sheepishly in response. “Yeah—you’re right.” She had to admit that the game was pretty fun, although it had a tendency to lag and not register her shots as much as she would have liked. As the levels progressed, Darlene had a harder time keeping up and found herself relying on Dom to cover her. “Damn Dom, you’re really good at this!” Darlene laughed, squealing playfully as she raised her gun up and frantically shot at a zombie that was getting too close for comfort. Darlene’s joy was infectious—her laughter never failed to bring a smile to Dom’s lips and a soft flutter in her chest. “Guess I should have expected as much, huh?” After all, Dom was a trained FBI agent who shot three Dark Army operatives in the head with her hands bound and a stab wound to the chest. If that wasn’t expert marksmanship, Darlene didn’t know what was. 

After a while, the sheer volume of zombies became too much for them to manage. Darlene died and Dom couldn’t handle them all on her own and was overrun. The two of them bounced from game to game. Ski-ball was next, which Darlene was a self-proclaimed master at. The alcohol in her system made her miss a few shots, but she did—in fact—kick ass at ski-ball. Dom found herself a little impressed. Along the back of the bar were rows of pinball machines. There was even one that was fsociety themed which Darlene and Dom had a good laugh at. Dom watched from the sideline as Darlene aggressively (and a bit randomly) pressed the buttons on the sides. At one point, Darlene started to get frustrated and tried to tilt the machine – much to Dom’s dismay. (“Darlene, you’re going to break it!” “Chill out, this thing is rigged anyways!”) 

Once both of them were all gamed out, Dom recommended that they go back to her apartment to hang out and sober up a little. Dom’s keys jingled as she fiddled with the lock and swung the door open. Darlene followed in after her and took notice of how much cleaner it was since the last time she visited—except the closet with clothes strewn about. She slipped off her shoes as she continued to look around the room and placed them beside the entrance. Her eyes fell on the table where Alexa used to be and she was pleasantly surprised to see no replacement in sight. Darlene reached behind her and shut the apartment door and turned back to make some pleasant small talk. Perhaps congratulate her on the cleanliness of her apartment.

Before she got much of a chance, Dom pinned her against the door and pressed their lips together in a heated kiss. Darlene gave a little hum of surprise and contentment as the ginger feverishly kissed her. Dom’s hands snaked under Darlene’s top and settled on her sides—she enjoyed how soft and warm Darlene’s skin was to the touch. The alcohol buzzed through their systems, causing the briefest contact to feel completely electrifying. 

They both wanted this—had wanted this since the first night they spent together. Dom had thought about this day every night that she guiltily touched herself to Darlene’s interrogation footage. Thought about touching and tasting and loving Darlene—sweetly and passionately. Her hatred masking a deep yearning that she couldn’t reconcile with herself. 

Darlene had craved it too. Dom’s love, Dom’s affection, Dom’s sturdy hands holding her—offering peace and security. Longed for the feeling she got the night she spent with the agent. Those thoughts and feelings returned against her wishes whenever she touched herself for those two months. Drowned her in a sea of desire and remorse. 

Dom deepened the kiss, probing the brunette’s lips with her tongue and licked into her mouth. Darlene liked how forward Dom was now—any timidity from the first night they spent together washed away with the alcohol. There was no red tape or FBI or Janice or Elliot and fsociety. Just the two of them, with full knowledge that the other one wants this— _needs this_. Dom’s hands grabbed onto Darlene’s hips and swung her around – leading her back to her bed. Darlene already knew what Dom wanted, their desires in sync with each other. She reached up and slipped off her jacket—Dom followed lead, pulled Darlene’s shirt off and discarded it onto the floor. Darlene’s legs caught on the bed and Dom gently pushed her so her back fell flat on the mattress. _Déjà vu_.

Dom disrobed herself—jacket, scarf, boots—grabbed the hemline of her turtleneck and yanked it over her head. Darlene watched the agent undress intently, pushed up on her elbows so that she was sitting up. She swallowed hard as she looked up at the fiery vision hovering above her. Dom was just as beautiful and gorgeous as the first night they had spent together—with the new addition of a raised pink scar peeking out underneath her chest. The sight of the scar made the warmth drain from Darlene’s face. Dom caught the somber expression and hesitantly crawled onto the bed beside the brunette. Her mind started to race with worst-case scenarios. Did she already fuck this up? 

“Darlene? What’s wrong?” Darlene swallowed the lump in her throat and turned away—shaking her head. Her chest swelled with a deep breath, followed by the exhale as she faced Dom again. She couldn’t find the words, so she reached out and let her fingers gently graze the wound. “Oh.” Dom murmured low as she watched Darlene’s gaze fall to her chest. Softly, tenderly, lovingly—Dom reached over and took Darlene’s hand in her own—pressed it against her chest, right to the flesh her heart beat soundly behind. “I’m okay—I’m here.” Dom said insistently, bent her head down a little so their blue eyes met. The warmth in the agent’s eyes and the faint sensation of her heartbeat soothed Darlene—quelled a touch of her anxiety. 

Darlene took her hand back—placed both of them on Dom’s cheeks and brought her close for a firm kiss. Wanted it to say a lot of things— _I’m so sorry, I’m so happy you’re safe, I’m so glad that you’re here with me, I love you so much_. A long moment later, their lips parted and Darlene brought them back together again. She wanted to keep kissing her. Guided Dom as they continued and kissed her down against the bed. Darlene tore herself away, moved lower – pressed her lips to the scar on Dom’s ribcage. A sweet placid kiss. Dom watched—enamored with the feeling of Darlene’s hands splayed across her abdomen and her lips pressed against her ribcage. God, this one blissful moment, somehow made all of that hell worth it. 

“Darlene—” She called out, watched as Darlene’s head raised and her face met hers. Her hands found a nice resting place along Darlene’s jaw and coaxed her back so their lips could meet again. _I love you_ —saying it wouldn’t be right—not now, not yet. But she meant it—hoped and wished that Darlene would understand through her actions. Darlene did—she knew. She leaned into the kiss and let her hand find a comfortable spot in the crook of Dom’s neck. The two of them shared a combination of gentle and passionate kisses in the soft light of the afternoon. Darlene’s legs straddled Dom’s hips and as their exchanges heated up Dom’s hips surged—pressing into Darlene needily. The brunette smiled into the kiss—loving how transparent Dom was about what she wanted. Enjoyed the sensation of Dom writhing underneath her. 

Darlene moved her kisses along Dom’s jawline, appreciating every inch of her. Placed Dom’s earlobe between her lips—gave it a little frisky tug with her teeth and let her tongue flicker across it. Darlene’s breath—soft and slick and heavy—brushed against her skin and rattled through her ear. Sent her nerves into pleasurable spasms. As Darlene played with her ear, her free hand roamed through Dom’s autumn locks. Found a cozy place along the back of her neck to settle and her fingers tangled up in her soft baby hairs. Dom melted into Darlene’s touch—her hand in her hair and her lips to her ear and her skin pressed against hers. _Seraphic_. 

Darlene lowered her mouth to Dom’s neck, started with gentle kisses in the crook of her neck and trailed them upwards. Parted her lips and pressed her teeth into her flesh – biting and suckling that prompted Dom to give a gasp. A stifled gasp that drowned out into low moan as Darlene littered her skin with impressions of her teeth and plum-colored marks. Darlene smirked—perhaps there was a touch of a masochist in her? Still, she got a grand satisfaction out of knowing that she was making the other woman feel good. Got a rise out of knowing that Dom would see these marks in the mirror come morning and think of her. 

Darlene had left a few sweet purple bruises on Dom’s neck—adored how they contrasted with her fiery hair—thought they rather suited her. In the midst of a kiss, Dom suddenly pushed herself back up into a sitting position—lifting up Darlene with her. Darlene knew that Dom was strong, but was always surprised when the agent made a show of it. Darlene let out a quiet stunned gasp which broke into giggles and then melted into pleasant whimpers as Dom attacked her neck with kisses. Brought the same ferocity and passion that Darlene had and left vestiges of herself across her flesh. Her hands fumbled blindly with the button on Darlene’s jeans—eager for them to get out of her way. Snaked her hand into her pants—her fingers roamed along Darlene’s slit until they found her center. Dipped two fingers in that were greeted by a pleasant warm wetness. Darlene gasped softly, moaned—and Dom smiled. 

“This okay?” Dom asked earnestly as her fingers burrowed into her—slow, but sure. Darlene leaned into her, just enough that Dom could feel her trembling. “Yeah—” Darlene replied breathily and steadily rocked her hips to help angle Dom in the right direction. With the right curve of her fingers, Darlene was shuddering against the agent’s touch. “You like that, Darlene?” Dom asked with a coyness that would have been irritating if Darlene wasn’t preoccupied with waves of bliss. “ _Mmhh_ —what do you think?” Darlene managed to snark back in between moans. “I think we should take your pants off so this is easier.” Dom remarked and slipped her hand out from Darlene’s pants, causing Darlene to groan with dissatisfaction. “God, you’re a tease.” 

The two of them fiddled with their remaining clothes—at times struggling to get them off which prompted some laughter. A few moments later and they were completely bare to each other. Dom leaned backward, settling on the bed as she guided Darlene forward using her hands on her hips. Darlene’s breath was bated, riding on waves of anticipation and need. Darlene’s hips glided in close till her mound met with Dom’s mouth. Returned to that place slick with arousal and dipped her tongue in to taste it. Darlene’s hands pressed against the wall to steady herself as she quivered against Dom’s lips. “Fuck Dom—” Darlene gasped. The agent’s hands helped to secure her, her biceps trembling faintly as she gripped the back of her thighs. Her tongue ran the length of Darlene’s folds and settled at her clit – lapping at the swollen sensitive bud. Dom let herself drown in the euphoria of the moment—Darlene trembling and the twitch in her muscles, her heavy breath, the swears and sweet utterances that escaped from her mouth, the taste of Darlene’s wetness on her tongue. Perfection. 

One of Darlene’s hands slinked off the wall and burrowed into Dom’s hair—used it to gain a little extra pressure. “Jesus, Dom, _shit_ —Dom, _Dom, Dom—_ ” The name kept rolling off of her tongue like a psalm. Dom loved how her name sounded when Darlene said it—particularly in the throes of pleasure—sweet and urgent. Darlene’s hips rolled against her mouth, supported by Dom’s sturdy hands. At this point, her tongue and jaw were growing a little sore, but she’d be damned if she didn’t get Darlene to finish. She moved between Darlene’s clit and cunt, tasting her folds and flicking around her entrance. Enjoyed the little gasps that Darlene made when her tongue snaked inside of her. Darlene’s fingers gripped her tresses and coaxed her deeper. Dom’s little flat filled with the sounds of Darlene’s loud moaning and swearing and Dom’s stifled irregular breaths and the soft sloppy sounds of Dom eating her out. “Mmmmh _fuckkk—_ ” Darlene whined as she came to a climax. Her body trembled as she rode out waves of pleasure; her insides contracting and shuddering. The strength left her body and her hand she was using to support herself moved to join the other one on Dom’s head. Her body weight now fully rested in the agent’s firm hands which would likely leave red marks on the back of her thighs. Darlene’s hips ground against Dom’s mouth as her tongue still wound against her clit. After a few more ragged shudders, Darlene settled and collapsed back onto the mattress. 

Dom sat up and they could finally see each other again—both messy panting messes. Dom’s hair was a tangled mess—her lips red and slightly swollen, and her face glossy with Darlene’s wetness around her mouth. Their eyes met and for a long moment they just stared at each other breathlessly. Both bare with flushed glossy skin and gazes filled with warm sentimentality and brimming with a deep thirst.

Dom swallowed—paused for a moment before reaching up and tucking her hair behind her ear. “Was that okay?” Dom asked, her voice low and gentle. Darlene’s eyebrows furrowed for a moment and then raised. “Dude—are you serious?” The question was so ridiculous that Darlene didn’t think it even justified a response. “Just making sure.” Dom doubled-down. “Are you okay? Your legs tired? If you wa—” Before Dom could continue rambling, Darlene’s hands were on her cheeks and her lips against her mouth. It was almost predictable at this point—but she didn’t actually mind Darlene shutting her up if she got to kiss her in the process. They parted and Darlene flashed her a smile. “Just shut up, okay girl scout?” Dom chuckled and nodded ever so slightly. “Okay.”

Then it was Darlene’s turn to take care of Dom. She gave a little flick of her head which sent her hair cascading back over her shoulder. Today would be different—Darlene thought—then that night months ago. Of course she had enjoyed her time with Dom back then. More than she had ever expected. ‘ _The last time I actually remember feeling good._ ’ That was true. But she would be able to truly savor it this time. No pretense, no façade, and no betrayal. No knowledge that she was going to break the trust and respect between them that she had grown to cherish. Just Darlene worshipping every inch of Dom—giving her exactly she needed, what she deserved. Darlene leaned in and gave Dom a tender chaste kiss—their mouths melding together in an honest loving way that made Darlene’s chest swell with fondness. She could taste her wetness on Dom’s lips—slick and salty and slightly bitter—like an ocean breeze. 

They parted and Darlene’s mouth trailed back down to the bruises she had left earlier—still bright and deep and beautiful on Dom’s flesh. Pressed solemn saccharine kisses to her skin—which earned mellow hums of satisfaction from the older woman. Lips traveled past her clavicle until they settled at one of Dom’s breasts. Her mouth opened and her tongue curled out to greet the nipple – suckling and licking the rosy flesh. Dom’s hands rose to meet Darlene—glided up her neck and came to roost on the back of her head. Little stilted whimpers rumbled in her throat as Darlene tended to her breast and Dom’s fingers combed through her hair—urging Darlene to continue. After a few sweet moments, Darlene released her hold and moved to the other breast – placed her mouth around her areola and pressed her teeth to the skin. She could feel Dom jolt under her touch, and a choked moan slithered out of her mouth. Darlene’s eyes fluttered up to her face for approval, just to check-in. Dom’s face was flooded with bliss and dripping with hunger—but through her euphoric haze she gave Darlene a silent affirming nod. 

Darlene sunk into the feeling of Dom’s hands raking through her locks and the taste of her flesh against her tongue. Continuing her sweet work on Dom’s breast, Darlene’s hand ventured lower—glided across the warm skin on her abdomen and admired the faint outline of her muscles—her fingers eventually arriving at Dom’s clit. Rubbed it in featherlike little circles. Dom’s lips parted as she gasped, her arms trembling against Darlene. _Ah_ , the sweet sounds of pleasurable satisfaction. The sounds Darlene couldn’t get out of her head for months since the first night she heard them. She loved knowing that Dom was feeling good and even more so that she was the reason she was feeling good. Her fingers sunk lower, curving and dipping into Dom. The angle wasn’t quite right—she didn’t have great access with Dom sitting up. So she brought her lips back to Dom’s and pushed the ginger back into the mattress. 

Their kisses became more needy, more desperate—open-mouthed and sloppy with tongues exchanging feverish licks. Darlene’s digits scissored around inside Dom, stretched out the already rather relaxed walls of her pussy. Dom’s breath was ragged—heavy and dripping with arousal. Sensuous whimpers inked out of her with each twist of Darlene’s fingers. Darlene curled them up—felt around until they brushed against a rough patch of nerves that made Dom moan into her mouth. “Fuck Darlene…” She groaned, angled and rolled her hips so that she’d fall into Darlene’s perfect touch. “Is a third okay?” Darlene rasped and was greeted back with an emphatic whimpering “ _mhmm_ ” from Dom. 

Her ring finger slipped in—squeezed right next to the other two already inside of Dom. Parted them and then brought them back together again. Crooked them back to that sweet familiar bundle of nerves. Dom’s legs quivered and her toes splayed out before curling back in. Darlene’s thumb fanned out—brushed against Dom’s clit in an impressive display of her hand’s flexibility. The redhead’s body rolled like a ship riding a stormy current—crashing into Darlene’s hips and against the fingers lodged inside of her. Between their messy sporadic kisses, Darlene took in the sight of Dom. Gorgeous ember locks, chest heaving with pleasure, and soft clear skin littered with mementos of Darlene’s lips. 

“Jesus, Dom, you’re beautiful.” She uttered faintly. It took Dom a minute to catch and process the words with Darlene’s fingers working her into a puddle. She whimpered—the sound caught in her throat—felt a wetness threatening to well in her eyes which she willed away. Warmth radiated throughout her chest—not quite an ache, but rather a tender yearning. “Darlene—” Dom croaked, brought her hands from the back of Darlene’s head to her cheeks. Pulled her in for another kiss. The tips of the brunette’s fingers wound against her g-spot and her thumb rubbed her clit in delicious little circles—all of it threatened to spill her over into a climax. 

“Don’t stop.” Dom insisted as her breath picked up and came in quick heavy waves. “I got you, babe.” Her breath sped up—interlaced with whimpers and moans and little sweet utterances—until it reached a crescendo. Dom’s voice broke as her body shuddered and jolted with ecstasy—her muscles contracting and tightening around Darlene’s fingers. Her hips ground against Darlene’s hand—seeking out and riding the last tendrils of her orgasm. Her body gave a few final twitches before she eased back into the bedsheets—her muscles finally granted a chance to relax. Satisfied, Darlene snaked her fingers out and she flopped onto the bed beside Dom.

As their breath returned to them, Darlene started giggling—soft and sweet. Dom sat up a little and rolled over onto her side—looking down at Darlene with confusion. “What’s—what’s so funny?” She was lost. Was Darlene laughing at her? Did she do something funny? Darlene elaborated before her thoughts could spiral too far. “Nothing—it’s just…” She trailed off for a second as the last few chuckles escaped her system. Rolled her eyes back over to meet Dom’s perplexed face. “That was nice. Felt good—really good.” She smiled, shook her head, and then returned her gaze back to Dom. “I just… I didn’t think this would happen. You and me. I’m just—happy. That’s all.” Dom’s face eased, softened, and then melted completely into a smile that made Darlene’s chest pleasantly ache. The ginger settled back into the bedsheets and scooted so that she was flush to Darlene – intertwined their legs together and wrapped an arm around her waist. “Yeah—me too.” Darlene twisted a little, relaxed into the covers—into Dom’s arms. The aftershocks of pleasure and remnants of alcohol surged through their systems—leaving both women in a euphoric state. Pleasantly worn-out and completely satiated. Tangled together in the bedsheets as the last afternoon rays of light soaked the room—both of them started to drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed ! this fic ended up being really long—way longer than i anticipated honestly ! the whole thing was very self-indulgent, but i hope you enjoyed ! the finale comes out tomorrow and i'm absolutely not prepared !!!! 
> 
> the MVPs for song inspiration while i wrote this piece were Sparks by Coldplay and Each Coming Night by Iron & Wine!


End file.
